


just a little bit of your heart

by boyeater, lxvenxtes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, friends to lovers but make it BFFs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyeater/pseuds/boyeater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvenxtes/pseuds/lxvenxtes
Summary: donghyuck and jaemin are best friends, and it's all good, a blast, really, until jeno starts reading fanfiction and makes it his life's work to convince donghyuck that he's in love with jaemin—which he isn't.in which donghyuck is dumb, and jaemin is patient.





	just a little bit of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's ur local nahyuck luvr but this time it's two of us!!!! nahyuck may hate each other but so what? we hot, we young! danadia told me to add: Jackson Wang. Yes it is what you think it is.
> 
> i have made a habit of writing prologues so here it is ^-^

It starts with a venn diagram courtesy of Donghyuck's self-proclaimed new BFF and "only chance at actually confessing to Jaemin after months of pathetic pining", Jeno. 

The venn diagram is titled "How Jaemin Acts Around..."in barely visible yellow highlighter, and one side is labelled "You" in pink while the other side is labelled "Literally Everyone Else" in blue.

It goes a little something like this: 

Jeno writes **1\. Really Nice** in Donghyuck’s circle.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at that and he immediately draws an arrow pointing towards the shared area. He shoots Jeno a challenging look when the blonde makes a noise of annoyance, "Jaemin is really nice to everyone." 

“But—“

He arches a brow, a scoff inching past his lips, and he dares Jeno to contradict him. "Jeno, he was gone all summer doing volunteer work in the middle of nowhere. He planted trees and played the piano for little kids and shit."

Jeno mumbles something under his breath, but he fixes it anyway.

Donghyuck wonders if inhaling the scent of a Sharpie for long enough would knock him out, only for a couple of minutes, just long enough for Jeno to grow bored and drop the subject—maybe it’ll make Donghyuck forget about his Jaemin not-situation too. Donghyuck takes a tentative sniff. 

**1. ~~Really Nice~~** **Suspiciously Nice**

He reads the correction and immediately holds the black marker closer. “What does that even mean?”

“He’s nice to everyone, okay—can you stop sniffing that? It’s making me dizzy. What was I saying? Jaemin is like… “ Jeno looks around for the right word to use, hands waving around in the air as he blinks, eyes trained on nothing in particular. He points his pink highlighter at Donghyuck, “He’s like _nice_ nice to you, you know?”

“ _No_ , Jeno,” Donghyuck takes another drag of the Sharpie, feeling the smell of the chemicals attack his senses. The smell tastes like gasoline, and it’s so strong he can almost touch it. If the marker doesn’t knock him out, Donghyuck thinks he should just ask Jeno to do it himself. Jeno is working out, isn’t he? Donghyuck slaps Jeno’s arm just to make sure, feeling him flex on instinct. Yeah, asking Jeno to sock him in the face would work just fine. “I _don’t_ know.”

“All I’m saying is that it’s obvious Jaemin acts different around you.” Jeno looks through his backpack and takes out another highlighter, uncapping it with a loud pop because he knows it drives Donghyuck insane. He doodles flowers in the corner of the paper, and he talks with an air of someone who’s practiced his lines and run down the scenario the night prior. “You’re just ignoring it all because your friendship with him comes first and you’re afraid that admitting how you feel will put it at risk.” 

Donghyuck blinks. 

“Jeno, please stop reading fanfiction.” 

“How else am I supposed to know what to tell you?” Jeno holds his head high, a pout lining his lips as he tosses a grouchy look at Donghyuck. “I have to give you the talk. The best friend _always_ makes sure the main character stops acting like an idiot and admits he’s in love.” 

Donghyuck shoots him a glare. “I am not an idiot.”

Jeno looks at him like he’s just completely fallen into a booby trap.

“But you’re in love?”

Donghyuck’s eye twitches.

“ _And_ I am not in love with him.”

Jeno laughs, all wide and happy, like he’s not ruining Donghyuck’s life the longer he talks about Jaemin and Donghyuck’s feelings (or lack of, if Donghyuck has a say in all of this) for him. Donghyuck itches to shove a sock in Jeno’s mouth, two of them, maybe. But Jeno looks like a kid in a candy store as he acts out the fanfiction he reads at two in the morning, and as Jeno’s friend, Donghyuck made a vow to always make Jeno happy, so he’ll allow it for another minute. Just one more. 

“Really?” Jeno pats Donghyuck’s head all of a sudden like he’s a cat, and he pinches Donghyuck’s cheek with a big smile. “Because that is literally what all dumb, oblivious main characters say.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.” Jeno sings, “I know what you’re going to say now, too.” 

Donghyuck narrows his eyes. 

Jeno folds his arms across his chest.

Two voices break the short silence.

“He’s my best friend.”

Donghyuck caps the Sharpie and flings it at Jeno’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> as always kudos and comments r appreciated ^-^
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/duckjaem)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ongdromeda)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gayhyckie)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongistungun)


End file.
